Jeon Bersaudara
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Jungkook kehilangan kasih sayang sang kakak pada usia delapan tahun, karena sang kakak meninggal. Tapi, Jungkook tak selamanya bersedih, karena ia ingat masih memiliki dua saudara yang sangat menyayanginya, Wonwoo dan Bohyuk. Family; Jungkook; Wonwoo; Seventeen; Bangtan Boys BTS; fams relationshiop goals


**JEON BERSAUDARA**

.

Prologue

.

Jeon Jungkook x Jeon Wonwoo x Jeon Bohyuk (Wonwoo's real brother)

.

.

Rated : T (PG-15)

Genre : friendship; family; school-life; AU

Length :

.

Disclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

 _Pada usia delapan tahun Jungkook kehilangan kasih sayang kakak tercintanya. Sang kakak, Jeon Junghyun, meninggal akibat menjadi korban demonstrasi anarkis oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa di dekat sekolah kakaknya. Pada saat itu sang kakak baru saja pulang dari sebuah toko roti, membawakan sekotak roti coklat kesukaan Jungkook. Hingga pada akhirnya ia malah terjebak dalam sebuah demonstrasi anarkis yang merenggut nyawanya._

 _Jungkook hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya, menjadi anak tunggal semenjak kematian sang kakak. Satu tahun pertama tanpa sang kakak Jungkook selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Ia jarang sekali keluar kamar, bahkan Jungkook sendiri memutuskan untuk home-schooling saja. Orang tuanya tak tega untuk menolak keinginan Jungkook. Mereka menuruti kemauan Jungkook, asalkan Jungkook mau terbuka kepada orang tuanya._

 _Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak benar-benar sendirian dan merasa kehilangan kakaknya, setelah melewati tahun pertama. Jungkook memiliki saudara sepupu, Jeon Wonwoo dan Jeon Bohyuk. Keduanya sangat dekat dengan Jungkook dan Junghyun. Mereka sering berlibur bersama ketika musim liburan, menghabiskan waktu di pedesaan –di villa milik keluarga Jungkook. Wonwoo dan Bohyuk bahkan telah menganggap Jungkook dan Junghyun sebagai saudara kandung sendiri._

 _Ketika mendengar kematian Junghyun, tak hanya Jungkook yang kehilangan. Wonwoo dan Bohyuk pun merasa demikian. Mereka telah menganggap Junghyun sebagai kakak tertua dari empat bersaudara itu. oleh karena itu, sejak Junghyun tiada, Wonwoo dan Bohyuk semakin sering mengunjungi Jungkook, menenangkan bocah berusia delapan tahun itu. mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Wonwoo dan Bohyuk juga berusaha mengembalikan Jungkook yang seperti dulu –ceria, cerewet, banyak tingkah, dan sebagainya._

 _Tahun demi tahun mereka lalui bertiga. Jungkook telah kembali menjadi pribadi yang ceria, cerewet dan banyak tingkah. Ketiganya akan bertemu seminggu sekali, karena rumah Wonwoo dan Jungkook lumayan jauh, berbeda daerah. Kebahagiaan mereka terutama Jungkook ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Tepat dua tahun setelah Junghyun meninggal, orang tua Jungkook menyusul. Mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan hebat di jalan tol saat orang tuanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bisnis mereka. Kabar duka itu membuat luka lama Jungkook terbuka kembali. Ia menjadi diam setiap hari, menangis dalam diam di kamarnya, tidak keluar rumah dan terlihat buruk. Kini ia sendirian, hidup tanpa orang tua dan kakaknya. Ia menjadi semakin bingung hidupnya akan mengarah kemana._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya, paman Jeon –adik ayahnya Jungkook- memutuskan untuk merawat dan mengadopsi Jungkook. Mereka membawa Jungkook tinggal bersama Wonwoo dan Bohyuk. Wonwoo dan Bohyuk sangat senang, akhirnya bisa serumah dengan Jungkook. Jungkook juga senang, walaupun hatinya masih sangat merindukan orang tua dan kakaknya._

 _"Terima kasih, Paman, Bibi. Makan malamnya sungguh enak." Kata Jungkook sopan dalam suatu makan malam di rumah Paman Jeon. Paman Jeon tersenyum ramah. Tangannya terulur mengelus punggung Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"Jungkook-ah, mulai sekarang panggil Paman dan Bibi sebagai Appa dan Eomma ya. Kau kan sekarang menjadi anak kami." Ucapnya lembut. Jungkook memandang bergantian Paman dan Bibinya –yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Kemudian kepada Wonwoo dan Bohyuk yang mengangguk semangat._

 _Jungkook menunduk, menahan air mata yang keluar. Lalu menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku, Paman, Bibi. Aku tidak bisa. Walaupun sekarang aku tinggal bersama kalian, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap keponakan kalian. Aku tidak bisa memanggil Appa dan Eomma kepada orang selain mereka. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucapnya sambil sesekali sesenggukan._

 _Paman Jeon mengangguk singkat, kembali mengelus punggung Jungkook. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami tau kau tidak akan bisa melupakan Appa dan Eomma mu. Kami juga tidak memaksamu. Tapi, anggaplah kami sebagai orang tua keduamu, kami semua akan menjagamu di sini."_

 _Jungkook mendongak, melihat mereka berempat tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu kembali meneteskan air mata. Wonwoo dan Bohyuk turun dari kursi mereka, memeluk Jungkook erat-erat._

 _"Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi Jeon bersaudara. Arrasseo?" ucap laki-laki yang usianya satu tahun di atas Jungkook, Wonwoo. Bohyuk yang berusia satu tahun di bawah Jungkook mengangguk mantap."Iya, hyung! Nanti kita sering bermain bersama ya."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan mereka. Kehangatan keluarga yang telah lama hilang akhirnya kembali. Jungkook menemukan tempatnya berteduh, mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, tertawa dan menangis,_

 _Keluarga Jeon yang baru._

-To Be Continued-

Next or No?

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Aku kembali bersama FF ber- _chapter._ Bagaimana awalan FF ini? Aneh ya? Duuh… maafkan aku. Aku sudah janji sebelumnya akan kembali dengan FF ber- _chapter._ Dan jeng jeng~ jadilah FF ini.

Tapi sejujurnya ini bukan FF _chapter_ lho. Aku hanya akan membuatnya Part 1 & 2, atau mungkin saja part 1. Ini baru prolog. Tapi sudah panjang banget ya hehehe…

Terima kasih untuk review di FF sebelumnya yang Kucing Hitam. Permintaan sekuel nya banyak.

Kasih respon ya untuk FF ini. Mau lanjut atau tidak? Soalnya kalau dilihat-lihat prolognya sendiri sudah kayak inti ceritanya, tapi sejujurnya ada lika-liku kehidupan di dalamnya. Tolong respon ya. Kalo banyak 'YES', aku lanjut, tapi hanya 1 atau 2 part saja ya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
